Prototype: Heroes
Feedback Th3 0n3, his true name, is the final guy to be experimented on out of the 4 Heroes, but he's also the most powerful. Every single government and non-goverment organization is looking for him because of his immense, destructive power. He is the only "real" successful test subject. He was given the ability to absorb anything to a certain degree, as well as enhanced natural abilities such as strength and speed. Not much is known about his past other then he has a mother, father, brother, sister, and girlfriend. Nothing is known about their fate as of yet. He is also the leader of the four superhumans. *'Powerhouse' Miguel (called Mig) Stocker is another human experimented on by Project: EVO. His parents are dead, and is raised by his uncle Daniel. He also has an intelligent brother, C. Ronald "Ron". Hel lived in a very crime-ridden city, called Central City. 5 years after the Galactic War started, most of Central City was nuked by the military. Daniel and Ronald were badly injured along with him, but he also got radiation poisoning. He volunteered to be experimented on. One of the 3 Aliens known as the Aetherians were used to experiment on him, mixing in it's armor and special Gauntlets and abilities into his boodstream. As well as that, it's blood sample is keeping him from dying of radiation. *'T-Y' T-Y, unlike the rest of the 3, is an Alien experimented by Humans. T-Y's Alien name is Tralior Yvetta, but he is an Alien held hostage by one of the Alien species in the Galactic War, and was set free and experimented on by Humans. The main person in-charge of experimenting on him was named Tyler. In an accident, Tyler's entire body got paralyzed, but he was still alive. He insisted on having his entire mind on T-Y's body. It worked, but his entire mind is shared with Trailor Yvetta, almost giving Trailor Yvetta a split personality. *'Ferrari' While the rest of her teammates are male, she is a female. Her real name is Faith Ferrari. While running in a marathon, a few Aliens began to assault all the humans nearby. Everybody including her was presumed deceased. A few Human scientists found her pulse still beating, and she was immediately taken in to be experimented on as the last subject. She gained above average speed and extremely fast and sharp reflexes. Her above average speed also caused her brain activity to speed up, making her intelligent. She also gained intangibility. The procedure had worked, but when she attempted to run away, she got captured and sent to a high-security prison. After 4 months in the prison, she was set free by an associate of Grid, Mr. Beck. *'Max Tenison' Max Tenison was a former Grid Agent. Max started out as any other Agent, and over the span of 5 years he quickly worked up through the ranks until he was a Grid Leader. Max and his former partner were in charge of Project: EVO. His former partner was also great friends with Tyler, a scientist working on Project: EVO. After two years working with Project: EVO, he saw horrific things. People were being experimented on against their will, the plans Grid had for the Aliens and Superhumans. Max quickly realized everything was corrupted, and he left Grid. But his partner wasn't very fond of him leaving, and he put out a hit on him. His partner soon took his rank, and went higher to become the leader of Grid. During the 3 years of his disappearance, Max has been planning something big for Grid. He hacked into their bases, and destroyed them. He's done everything in his power to destroy Grid. Until the 10th year, where he met Mig Stocker. He was an underestimated, underrated Superhuman. Mig had a lot of power, but Grid didn't see anything in him. Max took him in and trained him, and they both destroyed Grid together. Months later, they met a runaway from Grid, Th3 0n3. Max and Mig took him in, but they realized hes most wanted by Grid, they were taking a risk keeping him in their team, and they did it. Max, Mig, and Th3 0n3 now all want to destroy Grid, and stop all their plans. Category:Heroes Category:Character Lists Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons